Conglomeration of Random Comics
by CrashBurnGlobal
Summary: Of course its about C and B. You might find these funny you might not. But who cares really?


(If you guys are wondering 'WTAF IS THIS?" It's just a giant conglomeration of random comics me and Brandon made up during gym with Crash and Burn. I hate myself for making these but I hope you enjoy.)

Random Comic 1: I'm fun when I'm drunk.

*Burn gets up off the floor and scratches his head. He realizes he has a bottle stuck on his hand.*

Burn: Mother Fucker dude! We overslept!

*Crash gets up from his splintery bed of a broken table. He rubs his chest, and feels the cold metal plate protecting his heart.*

Crash: Oh yeah… We gotta do that thing.

Burn: Yep. A new shipment is coming in an hour, and look at this place!

Crash: Well shit. I guess you can just TELL Alphys that we enjoyed trashing our house and getting drunk.

Burn: We can't tell her that! If we do, I won't be able to fix your XBOX anymore!

Crash: Good point. Let's get started.

Burn: Don't forget to put a shirt on.

Crash: Fuck you! I can go all natural as long were the only ones here!

Burn: Can you at least put on a tank top. It'll make you look good.

Crash: Ugh… Fine.

*One hour later. Alphys lets herself in.*

Alphys: Where are you guys! Man this is weird. Crash would usually try to shoot me with his cannon in the tower, but he wasn't there. Strange.

*Crash and Burn burst out of their room, and fall on the floor.*

Crash: HEY LOOK WHO'S HERE!

Burn: Of course she's here you dipshit!

Crash: Come on in, take a seat!

Alphys: Um… Okay.

Burn: We'll be just a second.

*Crash and Burn run to their room and slammed the door.*

Burn: Shit man! She'll know we've been drinking!

Crash: Relax! As long as she doesn't go in the kitchen she won't know a thing.

Burn: But you know if we keep something from here she'll rat us out to those royal guard bastards!

Crash: Maybe we should confess.

Burn: Alright then

*Crash and Burn walk out and sit on the couch with Alphys.*

Burn: We drank.

Alphys: Huh? Whaddya just say?

Crash: We drank a lot of alcohol last night. I broke a table with my body.

Alphys: Huh? Really? I couldn't tell. I'm actually fine with it.

Burn: Drank a lot Crash? More like NOT ENOUGH.

*Alphys and Crash facepalm as Burn runs into the kitchen and opens a cold one.*

Random comic 2: Sleepover

Burn: You can sleep on the couch, I'll sleep on the floor. I would sleep on the recliner but Crash is conked out on it.

Alphys: Okay.

*Crash snorts and says "Sex tape"*

Burn: Whut?

Alphys: Did you just say sex tape?

Crash: Sorry I just had a weird dream.

Burn & Alphys: About a sex tape?

Crash: Yeah. It had you two in it. If you could excuse me, I'm going to go bleach my eyeballs. Be right back.

*Burn just breaks out laughing on the floor, while Alphys face palms.*

Random comic 3: Summer days.

*Crash and Burn are outside working on something in tank tops and khaki jeans.*

Burn: Hey Alphys wanted to come down and show me her drone.

Crash: Cool! I wanna smash it into something and watch it blow up! HA HA HA!

Brun: Y'know i can make you one.

Crash: Can ya do it after this?

Burn: Yep.

*Alphys walks to the entrance of their house, and her imagination kicks in. Que a picture of Crash and Burn in an anime style standing in attractive poses.*

Alphys: Wow.

Crash and Burn: Huh?

Alphys: Oh nothing!

Crash: Yech! I hate being sweaty!

Burn: Your sweaty all the time! Atleast when you're in your armor. You've got to be the sweatiest guy in the entire underground!

Crash: Good point

*Alphys mutters this under her breath.*

Omg their sweat makes their shirts see through. I can see their muscles. I think i'm gonna pass out.

Burn: Whaddya just say?

Crash: I think she's enjoying the gun show. I wouldn't blame her.

*Crash flexes and Alphys falls over and passes out.*

Burn: I think you just killed her you flamboyant son of a bitch.

Random Comic 4: Skinny dipping in winter.

*Crash and Burn are standing in front of the snowdin river.*

Burn: You ready.

Crash: As I'll ever be.

Burn: Remember the challenge. Whoever stays in the water naked longer than the other, the loser has to do their chores for the next week.

*Crash cracks his knuckles.*

Crash: Seems legit.

*Crash and Burn strip off and dive in the water.*

Burn: Oh god dammit it's cold in here!

Crash: I ain't feelin' it yet.

Burn: Seriously?

Crash: Not a thing!

Burn: Strange.

Crash: Yeah. Guess I'm immune.

*Alphys's camera popped out of the bushes to observe, but quickly lowers it since she realizes what's going on.*

Burn: You aren't cheating are you?

Crash: I think my dick froze off.

Burn: Why don't you check and make sure.

Crash: This contest is more important to me.

*Burn starts laughing hysterically*

Random comic 5: Worst Nightmares.

*Crashes worst nightmare*

Burn: Hey dude I think we're out of burrito's.

Crash: NAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! IT CAN'T BE!

*Burns worst nightmare*

Crash: Hey Burn.

Burn: Yeh?

Crash: Y'know how you like whiskey?

Burn: Yeah.

Crash: Well you drinkin' whiskey is makin' me frisky.

*Burn wakes up*

Burn: Guhhhhhh…. Where's my bleach?


End file.
